Blockate Changelog
Info: * +'' '''added content' * ''-'' removed content * %''' small tweaks/fixes''' * =''' notes''' Change Log Archive: 13 February 2020: No Offsale Gears % !geargiver is no longer able to give you offsale gears, like every other gear command. 10 February 2020: B$ to Blux % Instead of saying B$ in the menu (top left corner), it now says Blux. % Effects fixed. 9 February 2020: The Long Awaited Commands + !geargiver (gearid) geargiverid - This command will create a geargiver, which will give you the gear with the (gearid). geargiverid can be left out, but it works very similar to the "statid" part of a stat, you can only get 1 gear that has the same exact geargiverid, if you don't put geargiverid, it will default the geargiverid to the gearid. + !gearremover (geargiverid) - This command will create a gearremover, which will remove the gear you got from a geargiver with the (geargiverid). Since geargiverid defaults to the gearid, you can also simply put the gear id. = Here's a showcase of the new !geargiver and !gearremover commands: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/1226649737304190978 6 February 2020: A New Command and a New Keybind + !showsign, shows the sign in a textbox. % The textboxes (!id, !showsign, etc) now have four Xs, one on every corner. % 'Q' now toggles Spectator, Building, and Delete mode. 17 January 2020: Ruler Fix % !ruler was fixed. 10 January 2020: Ruler = The !ruler command is broken. + Added !ruler. % When using !fill without VIP, it will tell you that you need VIP to use it. End of 2019 3 December 2019: A New Crafting Recipe + Added Stacked Tophats, obtained by crafting 3 Top Hats together. 30 November 2019: Deathsound Broken - Due to the !deathsound command breaking many worlds, it has been removed and now all of the worlds' deathsound has been set to the default oof. 29 November 2019: 'Sharen't' - Unfortunately, the !share command was removed due to Roblox not allowing offsite links. 28 November 2019: Share + A new !share command, allowing you to instantly get a link that will redirect you to the world you're in. 26 November 2019: VIP Servers + VIP servers are enabled now, and you can join worlds using this link: blockate.com/worldid = Here's an example: https://blockate.com/2964462014 24 November 2019: IDs and Keybinds! % IDs will now appear in a popup like !stat show. % Popups are now non-editable textboxes, allowing you to select the text to copy it with ctrl + c. % You can now copy usernames in the world menu and world name in the world menu and main menu. % You can now use Shift + G or F to change through shapes and Shift + Z to switch to build mode, and Shift + X to switch to destroy mode. % !deathsound and perm bug fixed! + You can now search worlds by their ID! 23 November 2019: VIP Update + You can now buy VIP in-game, and it'll give you it instantly. + VIP now costs 150 Robux. 22 November 2019: A Mysterious Crafting Recipe + Top Hat Rubber Duckie Noob Hat added! + Crates will now display the hats that you can get from them. 18 November 2019: Brand New Hats + Lightbulb Hat, Missile Hat, Minature Sun Hat and SPIKEY BALL Hat! 15 November 2019: The End of Halloween - Halloween Event Hats are unobtainable now - Removed Halloween Event button. 13 November 2019: (silent update) - Removed "Show Old UI" button. 22 October 2019: Halloween Event + 7 new hats: Cursed Treasure Chest, Motel Top Hat, Flasks Hat, Pumpkin Witch Hat, Ruby Geode, Pumpkin Jetpack and Red Eye! + Halloween Event Button 0''1 October 2019: Blockate's Return'' + Blockate is back! = The entire fandom is very happy. :D 19 September 2019: Under Review - Blockate went under review. = The entire fandom is freaking out and is sad. :( 31 August 2019: (silent update) + You can now scroll through worlds instead of clicking your way to the end of it. + 2 commands suggested made their way through the game! + !decal transparency (shown as !decal Transparency) and !texture ID (now !decal tile)! 31 July 2019: New Building GUI + Revamped Building UI + Selective Painting added - !paint removed. 13 July 2019: Warp Updates + Added !warplocation, along with the world Fox's Adventure of Something to showcase the new feature. + Updated !warp, now you can do !warp (World ID) (Warp Location Tag) ] 04 July 2019: Statreseter + Added !statreseter 25 June 2019: Temporary R15 Update + As an experiment, Blockate had been completely converted to R15 for a few days, which was later switched back as it negatively affected a lot of Blockate obbies. - Removed !conga and !congaer due to them being annoying. 24 June 2019: Soundblock LocalTrigger + Added !soundblock localtrigger 21 June 2019: Faster Fill + Made fill faster. Twice. 13 June 2019: Joining Full Worlds + Made it so owners of a world can join the world even if it's full, along with Blockate staff. 11 June 2019: Stat Clear + Added !stat clear, which removes every stat from your world in case there were stats that couldn't be typed. 01 June 2019: Effects, PlayerLimit and Marbles update + Added !effect offset + Added !plrlimit + Marbles (!ball) no longer collide with other players or marbles when !disablecollisions is enabled. 29 May 2019: Conga + Added !conga and !congaer. 22 March 2019: New Lighting + Made all new Blockate worlds use the new Roblox dynamic voxel lighting system. 30 January 2019: Decals + Added !decal and all the other decal-related commands. 06 January 2019: Dab + Added !dab. End of 2018 29 December 2018: New Player Commands and Blockate Broken + Made it so keywords such as "random", "all", "others" can be used in most player-requiring commands. - Broke Blockate. (was fixed shortly after) 24 December 2018: Marble Rider Badge + Added "Marble Rider" badge 23 December 2018: !blocks + Made it so putting "!blocks" infront of your search query when searching will sort the worlds by their block count instead of visits. 15 December 2018: New Blockate Group + Made the official Blockate group public for anyone to join. + Made it so people who join the Blockate group get a free Blockate world. 12 December 2018: Bulldoze + Added !bulldoze 19 November 2018: Crates, New Commands and Thumbnails + Added the crates, now you can get hats via crates. + Added multiple new commands, !snap, !usernamedistance and !healthdistance. + Added usage for every command inside !cmds. + Multiple new thumbnails for default blockate worlds. 06 October 2018: Movable Effects Galore +Added effects and movables got updated. 25 August 2018: Teamers + !teamer has been added to the game. - !spawn changer removed. 15 June 2018: StatRemover + !statremover has been added to the game. 0''9 June 2018: SkyBoxes'' + Skyboxes have been added to the game. 01 June 2018: Movable Commands = Check out my brand new and sweet sweet movable commands! + !mtele, !movable respawn and !movable auto respawn has been added to the game. 0''7 May 2018: Disable Hats'' = Who hates hats anyways? + !hats disable added into the game. 03 Febuary 2018: Paint +Added !paint. 25 January 2018: Trailer and Mobile Support + Official trailer created! + Mobile Support has been improved. 17 January 2018: Shop Tab + You can now open the shop tab. 16 January 2018: Buying Blux = Yay, we can now buy Blux with our robux! + Blux now purchasable with Robux. 13 January 2018: Shop = Shop items! Added the commands below: !item create, !item buy, etc = !item remove Command: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/952447175761584128 + Shop Items: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/952445739086635009 + !item remove probably added later to the game. 11 January 2018: Release and Earnings System + Official release of Blockate! + Earnings system has been later added to the game. End of Beta __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__